1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical distribution assembly in a modular wall panel, and, more particularly, to devices for coupling and retaining electrical connectors together in such an electrical distribution assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A modular wall panel assembly, also known as a partition or divider, is used in an office environment to define and separate work stations for individual workers. Such a wall panel assembly typically includes a wall panel with a raceway or wireway located at the bottom of the wall panel. The raceway is used to carry an electrical distribution assembly which connects with an electrical distribution assembly in an adjacent wall panel. Electrical power may thus be distributed to the individual work stations through the electrical distribution assemblies located in the modular wall panel assemblies.
An electrical distribution assembly as described above typically includes one or more electrical distribution blocks in each wall panel. The electrical distribution blocks include electrical connectors at the opposite ends thereof. Each distribution block may include an integral end connector which mates with an end connector of an adjacent distribution block. Alternatively, jumper cables using mating end connectors may be used to interconnect the distribution blocks together. The mating electrical connectors typically include one or more integral locking features which mate with corresponding integral locking features on the other connector. Although usually effective for preventing electrical decoupling between the electrical connectors, such integral locking features sometimes interfere with the coupling between the electrical connectors. Moreover, depending upon the particular locking features used, decoupling of the electrical connectors can also be difficult.
What is needed in the art is an electrical distribution system for use in a modular wall panel system which allows the electrical connectors to be easily coupled and decoupled while ensuring that unintentional electrical decoupling does not occur.
The present invention provides an electrical distribution assembly including a retainer clip which is separate from the pair of mated electrical connectors, and which mechanically couples the electrical connectors together while preventing electrical decoupling therebetween.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, an electrical distribution assembly including a distribution block having a first electrical connector. A distribution member includes a second electrical connector, with the second electrical connector mating with the first electrical connector. A retainer clip is separate from each of the distribution block and the distribution member. The retainer clip mechanically couples with and prevents electrical decoupling of the first electrical connector and the second electrical connector.
An advantage of the present invention is that the retainer clip is a strong, metal piece which positively holds the electrical connectors together.
Another advantage is that the retainer clip is separate from the distribution block and distribution member, thereby not interfering with coupling between the mating connectors.
Yet another advantage is that the retainer clip may be constructed as a monolithic or multiple-piece part.
A further advantage is that the retainer clip may be installed by coupling first with either connector and then the other connector.
Yet another advantage is that the retainer clip may engage any selected geometric feature on either electrical connector which provides a stop for preventing axial dislocation between the connectors.
A still further advantage is that the retainer clip may be used to modify an electrical connector with an already existing distribution block so as to enable retrofitting.